peepshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Funeral
Funeral is the sixth and last episode of the first series which was broadcast for the first time on 24 October 2003. Summary Jeremy finds out his Uncle Ray is dying. He is uncomfortable when visiting him but Mark ends up charming him in the hospital, which makes Jeremy jealous. When his uncle actually dies, Mark invites Sophie to go with him as his date to the funeral and she says yes. Jeremy goes to the funeral and gives a speech about how rude it is that his aunt Liz, Ray's sister, wouldn't make the funeral a Christian one, even though Ray was Christian. He ends up getting cheered by Ray's friends, who toast to him after the funeral. At the wake, Sophie and Mark kiss after contemplating the fragility of life. Jeremy goes to see Toni and tries to get sympathy sex. Toni tells him that her dad died when she was three, and she wasn't affected by it, only to show that her date had arrived and he is much older than her, implying that she might have father issues. Sophie invites Mark to go away with her for the weekend. Jeremy finds out the disease Ray died from is genetic and he might have it. While waiting for his test results, he becomes depressed and contemplates every single religion to see what is best for him. Mark reluctantly invites Jeremy to come with him, thinking it would be wrong to leave him alone in his time of need. Jeremy doesn't actually want to go, but agrees to, because he thinks Mark invited him because he's afraid of sex with Sophie. At the vacation house, Jeremy refuses to play board games with Mark and Sophie and just watches porn on the television and gets drunk. He ends up making a move on Sophie, telling her that Mark is only hanging out with her for a joke, and that he likes to draw mean pictures of her, wrap them up in sausage meat, and call her a "sausage muncher" (Jeremy also uses this line to Cally in the episode Jeremy's Manager). He tries to kiss Sophie and says, "This might be my last time to do it with anyone. Can you imagine how devoted I'd be?" Mark later talks negatively about Jeremy to Sophie, who has kept the attempted kiss secret. Jeremy appears behind the door and starts yelling at Mark, eventually taking an overdose while Mark is about to have sex with Sophie. When Mark finds him unconscious, he calls the paramedics, who take Jeremy into the ambulance and pump his stomach. Later, at work, Sophie tells Mark that she thinks their relationship has moved too fast, and that they need to slow down. Mark hands her a pair of her underwear that she left at the house. Jeremy gets his results back, and they are negative, but he goes to see Toni and when she tells him that her date rejected her, she says "Daddy's gone again" while crying. Jeremy pretends to be upset about being positive for Ray's illness to get a hand job from Toni while she cries. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1